(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tube clip, and in particular, a clip which could effectively and rapidly fasten or release the edge of a tube body.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 schematically shows a conventional tube body connection when a separate unit of a tube body 1 is to be connected to another one, generally, a protruded edge 11 is provided at the end of the tube body 1, and the protruded edge 1 is provided with hole. A bolt 12 and a nut 13 are used to fasten the connection of the tube body 1. The drawback of such conventional design is that the height of the protruded edge 1 has to be increased and more holes have to be provided to the protruded edge 11. Thus, precision and accuracy have to be observed.
As shown in FIGS. 2 to 6, there is shown a conventional tube clip 2 comprising a tube clip body 21, an upper clip body 22, and screw rod 25. For connection or closing of the tube clip 2, as shown in FIG. 2, the lower and the upper clip body 21, 22 are closed, and the screw rod 25 is upwardly reversed onto the upper pivot slot 222 of the upper clip body 222, and a screw nut 26 is depressed. As shown in FIGS. 3 and 4, the conventional clip 2, the lower and the upper clip body 21, 22 are opened to allow the lower clip ring 211 to be inserted into the tube body 1. The drawback of the conventional tube clip is that the rotating of the screw nut is done manually is laborious and it is difficult to operate, and the longevity is limited.